Birthday Surprises
by hermione07
Summary: It's Harry's birthday and Hermione decides to give him the ultimate gift, a little cheesy. Previously known as 'Everyone wants Harry' which was a lame title
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1- Birthday Surprises

            Harry stared at the ceiling, replaying the events of the last 24 hours in his head. Wishing he had Dumbledore's Pensive, Harry turned over on his side. The snoring coming from Ron's bed sure wasn't helping him either. So many things had happened, that Harry didn't even know what to think about first. So he started from the very beginning…

            It was a hot, July morning when Harry first woke up. He say up in his bed and looked around. Ron's bed was empty with the sheets all rumpled up. Looking at the clock on the bedside table, he saw that it was already 10 in the morning.

            Just then Harry remembered, today was his 17th birthday! Feeling quit a bit better, he got out of bed and threw on a shirt and jeans.

            When Harry got downstairs, he saw all of the Weasleys sitting around the table eating breakfast. (A/N: All of the Weasleys means Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Ron. Fred and George had their own house, and Bill, Charlie, and Percy were all at work.)

            "Morning, dear," said Mrs. Weasley as Harry took a seat at the table.

            Just then Harry noticed that someone was missing from the table.

            "Where's Hermione?" he asked as he took a bite of toast.

            "She said something about a surprise or something," replied Ron. "I think the surprise is for you, mate. It being your birthday and all."

            "Oh, ok," Harry said getting up from the table with a piece of toast still clutched in his hand. "I'm going to go back upstairs and write a letter."

            With that Harry walked back upstairs to Ron's room where he was staying. When he got there, he sat down and began a very long and very detailed letter to Sirius about how his summer was coming along. Even though Sirius was dead (still) Harry liked to write letters to him. It made him feel as if his godfather was still alive. (Even though he was really dead and is never coming back. Muahahahahhaa) But for this same reason, Ron had started treating Harry differently. As if he was crazy or something. (A/N: I made Harry kind of crazy in this story. Hehehehee. But he's still not as psycho as Lockhart!!!)

            Halfway through his letter, a knock came on the bedroom door.

            "Come in," Harry said, not looking up from his writing.

            When he did look up, Harry saw Hermione standing in the doorway looking embarrassed and confused.

            "What's up?" he asked putting away his letter.

            "Harry, I…I need to tell you something. I've been wanting to tell you ever since fifth year, but I was always too shy. But now that we're both 17, well, I felt like today was the right time."


	2. Confessions

Chapter 2-Confessions

A/N: I do not own any of these characters, J.K.R. does. Thank you to my reviewers even though they chose to remain anonymous. In this story, Harry and Hermione are both 17, even though in the book her birthday is in September. Also in this story, Harry is kind of a jerk, I didn't intend him to be that way, he just turned out that way in this story. I hope you like chapter 2—even if it is kinda cheesy!

        "I…I like you," Hermione said quickly. "There, I've finally said it," she said with a look of triumph on her face.

        But before Harry could reply, Hermione was on top of him on the bed where he had been sitting minutes earlier. Everything that happened next happened so quickly that Harry barely had time to think.

        Hermione was lying on top of him, kissing him with great enthusiasm. Although he was still surprised, Harry was thoroughly enjoying himself. Letting his hands creep down Hermione's back, Harry pulled her even closer to him, his tongue slowly slipping into her mouth as he did so.

        Seeing as Hermione didn't object, Harry slowly worked his hands up the back of her shirt. Going further still, he pulled her shirt completely off, throwing it to the side.

        "Harry? Are you sure we should be doing this?" Hermione asked as though Harry had been the one who had started the whole fiasco.

        "Why shouldn't we? I mean we're both of age and we like each other, so why not?" he replied looking up at her.

        "I just thought that my first time should be special, not like this. Don't you want your first time to be special too?" she asked.

        Harry didn't know how to respond to this. He had already lost his virginity, 4 months ago—to Cho. They had gotten back together, for that one night at least. Cho had another one of her fits, and Harry had comforted her. They had gotten caught in the moment and ended up in the prefect's bathroom—Harry could never figure out why there. Now for the past 4 months all Harry could think about was sex, and who he could shag next. Not wanting this great opportunity to go away, Harry did the only thing he could think of to do—he lied.

        "I do Hermione. But isn't this special enough for you? I mean, what more do you want?" Harry said in what he thought was his most sincere voice.

        "I guess you're right then. Ok, I'm ready," she replied managing a slight smirk. "But since I don't want to get pregnant or anything, you don't mind if I do a charm?"

        "No, go right ahead," Harry said with a grin on his face.

Thanks for reading my story! I hope you liked it. Have suggestions, comments? Just hit the review button, please!? If you liked this story, then be sure to check out some of my other ones, I have two others!!!


	3. The Aftermath

Chapter 3 – The Aftermath

A/N: This chapter is longer than the others, but still kinda short. Thanks to all my reviewers! Please read and review!

        Two hours later Harry and Hermione lay on the bed, feeling exhausted. They had just finished and were both very tired. Although they had put a Silencing charm on the door, Harry was still afraid that one of the Weasley's would walk in on them, since they had both been missing for so long.

        All Harry wanted to do now was sleep, but he knew that they had already been missing for too long. With a groan, he sat up and started putting on his clothes. Hermione looked over, and seeing what he was doing, decided to do the same.

        "Not a word of this to anyone, alright?" Hermione said as she stood up, gave Harry a kiss, and then exited the room.

        Harry just sat there, staring after her until she disappeared down the stairs. He then got up, pulled on a shirt, put his glasses back on, and decided that he might as well go downstairs. With his hair looking slightly more rumpled than usual, he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

        Harry and Ron were getting ready to go to bed, when Run suddenly turned toward him and asked, "So where were you after breakfast? I remember you said you were going upstairs, but you didn't come back down for another three hours. You couldn't have written that long a letter. And Hermione was also upstairs, so what happened?"

        Harry didn't want to lie to Ron, but he also didn't want to tell the truth. Harry had told Ron about Cho, but shagging Hermione was completely different. She was both of their friends, and he didn't want Ron to get the wrong idea about him and Hermione.

        "Nothing happened. I wrote my letter, and then Hermione wanted to talk, so we did. But she made me promise not to tell what we talked about. She said that she doesn't want anyone else to know. And that's it," Harry finished lamely.

        "Oh, ok. Sure," Ron said.

        But how he said it told Harry that he didn't believe Harry's story. What was Harry supposed to say, "Oh, yeah. Me and Hermione snuck up here and shagged while all of you were downstairs. But we're all still best mates, same as always." That sounded so stupid to Harry, and he was sure that Ron wouldn't believe the last bit about them all still being best mates.

        Harry didn't want anything to change between the three of them, but it seemed that change was unavoidable at this point. You can't just go sleep with one of your best friends and not expect anything to change.

        Now Harry kind of even regretted what he had done. "_Stupid git,"_ he thought to himself. "_Always thinking with your dick instead of your brain._"

        Harry was also sure that now Hermione would treat their relationship differently. After all, she had lost her virginity to him. _"I'll deal with it in the morning_," Harry thought as he finally rolled over and went to sleep.

Please review and check out my other stories!!!!!


	4. The Plan

Chapter 4 – The Plan

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers, I keep writing for you!!! Please read and review, tell me if you have any suggestions, comments, etc. Thank you!!!

        Harry woke up the next morning hoping that the previous day had just been a dream. But when he went downstairs to breakfast and Hermione winked at him, he was pretty sure that it hadn't been. Harry just smiled back at her and took a seat at the table.

        After breakfast Harry decided to go take a walk to the fields nearby the Weasley's house. He was half way there when someone came up behind him and wrapped their arms around his waist. Turning around, Harry saw Hermione standing there beaming at him.

        "Hey Hermione," he slowly said, forcing himself to smile.

        "Where ya going?" she asked, still smiling at him.

        "Over to that field," Harry said pointing vaguely in the distance.

        "Ok," Hermione said with a smile as she took Harry's hand in hers.

        Harry wasn't so sure about the whole holding hands thing, but he also didn't want to make Hermione mad. So he just kept holding her hand as he slowly made his way up one of the many hills that surrounded the distant fields.

        When they finally reached their destination, Hermione flopped down onto the grass, taking Harry with her. As soon as they were both lying on their backs, Hermione turned to him.

        "I'm so glad that we're together now. Who knew that you've also liked me all this time," she said while slowly reaching over and gently kissing Harry.

        "Yeah…" Harry replied, his voice trailing off.

        The truth was that he didn't know exactly _what_ to say to Hermione. Sure he liked her as a friend, but more than that? Just that thought alone was enough to made Harry want to crawl into a hole and never come out.

        They lay there for quite a while, just looking up at the sky, Hermione occasionally turning to look a t Harry. But Harry didn't even notice this; he was too deep in thought.

        Then he thought of a plan…he would go along with Hermione, and then at the beginning of the school year, break up with her. That way, he thought, Ron can still go out with her after we "break up."

        To Harry this plan was foolproof, but time would prove that this was not so.

Sorry for the short chapter, this one is just a filler one. I promise a good, long chapter as soon as I think of things to put in it!! Have any ideas??? Put them in your reviews, or e-mail them to me at tomishott8yahoo.com. Thank you!!!


End file.
